The Struggles of Love
by theCRISStian
Summary: Kurt and Blaine both just want to be happy again. When they meet each other they feel they can be and rush into things pretty quickly. Is this a blessing or a curse?
1. Chapter 1

**okay you guys this is my first real fanfiction that i have ever posted so it probably won't be perfect but I do hope that some people enjoy it at least! I may eventually post it on to tumblr but im not too sure yet what I want to do with it. I'd like to see your feedback first.**

**Okay, so this story is about Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummell. That alone should make you interested in reading it ;) Sorry, I love me some Klaine. It's about them and their relationship. It's about how far they are willing to go to stay together. With some of the things that happen, it questions how strong their relationship really is. There is going to be TONS of angst. I will throw some smut in their too for you guys interested in that fun stuff ;). I will also show romance and cute fluffiness as well because Kurt and Blaine are the most adorable couple ever! 3**_**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS AND I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH GLEE even though I wish I did. Klaine would be the most amazing thing ever 3**_

**This first chapter is pretty slow and not too much happens between Kurt and Blaine besides feelings but I will TRY to post chapter 2 later today *fingers crossed***

"Blaine, let's go!"

"Dad I'm coming hold on." Blaine hated going to work events for his father. His father tried to put on an act as if they had the perfect family,but they didn't. Blaine was alone. His older brother Cooper left as soon as he could when he graduated from high school. He hated being there. Their father was an asshole who only cared about himself. Their mother was a super nice women but she could never stand up for herself because she was deathly afraid of what her husband might do. They all knew that eventually their dad would go too far. As of now, though, he just wanted to convince everybody that their family was perfect.

Blaine's father had just gotten a new job for the city and there was an employees barbeque and he insisted that his family go with him. When they got there they met a ton of employees that Mr. Anderson would be working with. After a while, Blaine began to get restless and excused himself to get something to eat. That's when he saw him.

White skin, blue eyes, perfect hair, and dressed beautifully. Blaine had no idea that somebody could be so beautiful. He had known that he was gay for a while now. His father has never really accepted it but his mother had. He had only ever liked one other boy before but let's just say that that didn't go too well in the end.

_Should I talk to him?_ Blaine thought to himself hesitantly. _Yes. I'm going to talk to him. I have absolutely nothing to lose._

The closer Blaine got to this boy the more beautiful he seemed to be. Blaine was in awe of how the boy stood so poised and perfect and how perfect the boys shape was. Blaine took the boys amazing looks in for a few more moments but was interrupted by the boy himself.

"Um...hi." The boy smiled.

_UGH THAT SMILE _Blaine thought to himself.

"Oh, um hi. Sorry if it looked like I was staring at you I just...I just didn't know I'd be seeing somebody my age at the event tonight."

"Oh trust me I wouldn't be here if it was up to me. My dad likes bringing me to things so that I can get out of the house. I'm sort of a recluse around here."

"I dont see why. You seem like a very nice person." Blaine genuinly smiled. "My name is Blaine. Blaine Anderson."

"Kurt Hummell. How come I have never met you before? Althought, you do look strangely familiar..."

"I just moved here from Westerville. My dad got this job so we left and came here."

"Oh my gosh! You are who I thought you were! You went to Dalton Academy didn't you?"

"Uhm...yes?" Blaine was hesitant in his answer. He had no idea how this boy knew where he went to school. He thought it was pretty weird actually. Kurt could tell that Blaine was sort of confused.

Kurt started to laugh. "Blaine, don't worry I'm not a stalker, _geez._I've seen you before at show choir competitions. You were on The Warblers. I'm on the New Directions from William Mckinley high school."

"Mckinley? That's where I'm starting in the fall! I'm going to be a junior. I was very interested in joining the New Directions. You guys kicked our asses at regionals!"

"Oh my gosh, Blaine that is fantastic! I'm going to be a senior but don't worry, I have your back. Come with me on the first day of school. I can give you a ride so that you dont have to show up alone and then after school we can go to the first glee club rehearsal together!"

"No you don't have to do tha-"

"Blaine, stop it. I want to help you out. Plus, I don't want anybody giving you any trouble. Some people at the school don't do well with...homosexuals. Trust me, I've been there. Got harassed like crazy. But I stood my ground and now they know that they can't touch me. I want to make sure that nobody toucheds you either."

"Um...how did you know that I was gay?"

"Blaine. You were staring at my ass for at least two minutes before I decided to walk over and talk to you." Kurt smirked. "Plus, nobody straight would put that god awful amount of hair gel in their hair."

"And you're gay too, Kurt?" Kurt nodded and smiled. "Okay. You won't let anything happen to me, right?" Blaine began getting nervous once Kurt said that he had been harassed fairly badly. He didn't want to have to deal with that. He didn't want to be shoved into lockers or thrown into dumpsters or get beat up. That is why he went to Dalton Academy to begin with.

"I won't let anybody lay a hand on you, Anderson. Well, I better get back to my dad before he freaks out over the fact that I'm gone." Kurt took out his phone and gave it to Blaine."Put your number in. If you ever need somebody to talk to I'm here. I'll text you my number, okay? It was great meeting you, Blaine." Kurt smiled and shook Blaine's hand.

"You too...Kurt."

Blaine was standing their alone now in disbelief that that had just happened. He had just met the most amazing boy in the entire world. This boy was willing to do anything to assure that Blaine stays safe.

_Does he like me, maybe? _Blaine thought to himself. _Maybe he does. I mean, nobody has ever tried to help me out before. Or maybe I'm just some lost cause that reminds him of himself and just wants to make sure that what happened to him doesn't happen to anybody else. He can't like me. Look at me. I'm short, sort of awkward, not too confident, and I have no sex appreal whatsoever. Why did I even think that he could like me thats just ridic-_

Blaine's phone started to buzz and he checked the text:

_Hey, Blaine, it's Kurt. This is my number so feel free to text whenever you need something. Or, just if you want to talk. I like talking to you. I'd like to get to know you more. Oh and btw, I checked our your ass too so it's okay. ;) lol bye!_

Blaine was laughing lightly and blushing heavily when he read the text. Maybe things wouldn't be too bad while living here.

**Hopefully that was okay. Next chapter will hopefully be better. It probably won't be that great either but chapter 3 is probably where it starts getting real ;) we'll see! I hope you stick with me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I know chapter one wasn't very enticing but if you have stayed for chapter two THANK YOU. I wanted to post this chapter today as well hoping that you could see some more Kurt and Blaine storylines starting.****So, with this fic I am switching the point of view every other chapter. So one chapter will be from the point of view of Blaine, then the next Kurt and so on. This one is obviously from the point of view of Kurt!****No real warning for this chapter. I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, which is very unfortunate. :(**

_Wow. That boy was adorable! _Kurt thought to himself. _He was so short and small but still had a great shape. He obviously worked out at least a little bit. I wonder where our friendship is going to go. He didn't even reply to my text message. What if he got nervous over the fact that I admitted to checking him out what if he never wants to talk to me aga-_

"Kurt! Kurt, are you listening to me?"

"Ye-yeah dad sorry. I was just...thinking."

Kurt and his father are very close. They tell each other everything and they are completely honest about it. Kurt is so lucky to have a dad like Burt. His father is completely okay with his sexuality and will do anything he can to make sure that his son has the right to love whoever he wants to love. Kurt looks up to his father. Burt doesn't have the best job or the most money, but he has more heart and love than any other man that Kurt has ever met.

"Does it maybe have anything to do with that boy you were talking to earlier?"

"How did you kn-"

"Kurt, you were practically drooling while listening to him speak. I could tell you liked him right when I saw you two talking. Then when you took your phone out and gave him your number I was certain that you liked him. You don't talk to many people outside of Glee club, Kurt. So, what's so enticing about this boy to you?"

"His...I don't know. His everything. He seemed sort of shy but it was adorable. I caught him checking me out before he had even started talking to me which I thought was funny because he wasn't being very subtle. He obviously has never had much experiences with boys. Neither have I, so I want to get to know him and see what happens. Oh, and he's coming to my school! He's going to be a junior so he isn't much younger then me. He also sings like a dream! He used to go to Dalton Academy and he sang for The Warblers, the group we beat at regionals. He wants to join New Directions. I'm going to give him a ride to his first day of school and we are going to the first glee club meeting together."

"Okay. Um...wow. You seem to know a lot about him already."

"Not enough. I really want to get to know him. I hope he wants to get to know me, too."

"Oh, he seemed just as in to you as you were into him. He was red as a fire truck the whole time you guys were talking."

Kurt blushed and smiled. He then said goodnight to his dad and retreated to his bed. He jumped on his bed and checked his phone one last time. There was one unread message from Blaine:

_It was nice meeting you, too, Kurt. I will definitely talk to you more it's very nice being acquainted with somebody around here. And you can check me out all you want cus I'm so damn hot ;) (okay, I was joking I'm not conceited don't hate me omg I shouldnt have said that and I need to shut up) haha. Well, talk to you later Kurt. _

Kurt could never sleep now after reading that. He chuckled lightly and decided to text Blaine again to see if he was awake. He wanted to see Blaine again and he didn't know if he could wait two weeks for school to start up again.

_hahaha so funny, Anderson. That was cute how you worried about me thinking you were conceited. But I don't so don't worry. *_send*

Kurt waited only a minute or so before he got a reply.

_I'm not convinced. I think that you think I'm an asshole. I guess I have to prove to you that I'm not an asshole. I guess that means that we need to hang out again :) I guess that means that I'm asking you to meet me for coffee tomorrow :P if you want to, of course._

Kurt said yes with no hesitation. They settled on meeting tomorrow morning at the Lima Bean then maybe hanging out afterwards if they could.

Kurt was smiling up at his ceiling and thinking to himself. _God, it's been a long time since I've been happy. It's only been a day and I already feel a crazy connection to this boy. I want him to be mine. I like this boy a lot. And when I get him I don't want to let him go._

And with that, Kurt turned over and fell asleep, anxiously awaiting to wake up for tomorrow's date(?) with Blaine.

**I hope that you guys enjoyed Kurt's point of view. There still wasn't too much going on between the two. Next chapter will change that :) If you have any suggestions to what I can do to make the story better, feel free to comment or message me. please don't hate on me too much! It's my first fic, like I said and I'm just doing this for fun and in hopes that people like it :) I might post chapter three up later today if I have the chance. *fingers crossed* thank you3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 3. This might be the last chapter I post tonight I might post chapter 4 as well but no promises so don't hate me if I dont get to it!****So, this chapter is when shit gets real ;) lol. I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY CHARACTERS sadly . ****ENJOY! Reminder that this chapter is in the point of view of Blaine!**

_Relax. You just asked him for coffee you didn't ask him to marry you! _Blaine had no idea how nervous he was until he was driving over to the coffee shop. _Is this a date? Or is it just us hanging out? I should have said that I wanted it to be a date. Well, no that might have been bad. He might not want it to be a date then he'd think I was crazy and he'd get his perfectly shaped ass outta here before it got out of hand. Shit, what am I even saying? Okay, relax, and see how it goes._

When Blaine got to the coffee shop he was happy to see that Kurt was pulling in to the driveway at almost the exact same time. When Kurt got out of the car, Blaine's jaw practically dropped to the floor.

_DAMN THAT BOY LOOKS HOT AS FUCK. I am in way over my head right now. Who the hell do I think I am questioning if this is a date or not? Why would that sex god want to go on a date with me? _

Kurt was wearing black skinny jeans, a TIGHT black long sleeved shirt, a gray vest over it, and a cap that made him look like a russian Zaire.

Blaine could feel his hard on coming just from looking at this boy.

"Hey Blaine." Kurt gave him that beautiful smile and grabbed Blaine into a tight hug.

"Um...hi Kurt" was all Blaine was able to say when he was hugging Kurt back, never wanting to let go.

"Well, come on let's go inside it's freezing!" with that Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him inside.

_Was that just a gesture to get me to go inside or was he really just trying to hold me hand? No, he couldn't like me. He's a senior and he's beautiful and he's perfect and I'm...I'm just Blaine._

Blaine insisted on paying for their coffee, considering he invited Kurt. Every single seat was taken so Kurt suggested that they drink their coffee in his car.

They didn't talk much, but it wasn't awkward. They just really enjoyed eachother's company.

Kurt eventually broke the silence. "So, Blaine, are you ready to start Mckinley?"

"Not really...I'm sort of nervous after what you said about people harassing you because of your sexuality."

"I already told you that I'm not going to let them touch you. I'm blackmailing the main suspect, David Karofsky."

"What do you have on him?"

"Nothing much. Just the fact that he kissed me and he's gay as a unicorn!" Kurt smiled and took a drink of his coffee. "Besides...he sort of loves me and he's gonna be at a loss for words when I do this."

Kurt leaned towards Blaine and pressed their lips together.

_Oh my god oh my god oh my GOD he's kissing me! Something is wrong with this world if somebody like him is attracted to somebody like me but I love it I need to stop thinking and kiss him back, though, shit._

Blaine began kissing Kurt back. It started off gently and sweet, then they deepened the kiss a little bit once Blaine pressed his hand up against Kurt's cheek and pushed their lips together harder. Kurt breathed a little bit, which gave Blaine the opportunity to slip his tongue between Kurt's lips. Kurt started using his tongue as well. They were dancing against each other and fighting for dominance.

The kiss had heated up and neither of them showed any sign of wanting to stop.

"Do you want to go to the backseat where there is more room?" Kurt was breathing heavily and was barely able to get those words out.

Blaine just nodded and climed to the back seat, pulling Kurt on top of him into a heated kiss. They continued to make out for god knows how long. Blaine felt his pants getting tighter and tighter and he felt his erection aching for freedom.

Kurt felt it, too. He took advantage of it and palmed Blaine's eraction through his pants.

"Agh-Kurt, shit!" Blaine couldn't think straight because it felt so good. Yet, he came back to reality and realized that this wasnt the best idea right now. They weren't even boyfriends and he didn't know what this was to Kurt.

"Kurt...Kurt, please. We need to stop before we go too far. Right now isn't a good time to do this."

Kurt was panting against Blaine because of his harness too but he nodded and got up.

"Blaine, I'm sorry. I totally ruined the moment. I went way too fast. Please don't hate me."

"Kurt, stop it. I don't hate you. I like you...a lot. I wanted to keep going but I just don't know what _this, _us, is. It's too early for a relationship and it's too early to be...touching..."

Kurt smiled and took Blaine's hand, intertwining their fingers together. "I know. I'm sorry. But let me take you out on a date this weekend. Saturday you and me are going to a party with my glee club members so you can meet them and so that we can be together again."

Blaine simply nodded and pulled Kurt in for a quick kiss before he sat up and straightened out.

They decided that they would just go home from there because they both had...in their pants issues that they weren't comfortable taking care of in a public bathroom.

_That was amazing. I cant believe that Kurt Hummell wants to take me out again. I can't believe we both feel so strongly after such a short time. I can't believe I'm so happy for once in my life._

When Blaine got home he was still on a high from what had just happened, but as soon as he walked through the door his emotions changed.

Before he had the chance to even lock the door his dad had grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall and punched him in the face. This is the first time his father has ever hit him. His father has always been aggressive with Blaine but has never actually hit him.

"Wanna tell me what the hell I saw going on in that car with you and that boy?"

"Dad...what are you talking about?"

"Don't you dare give me that crap Blaine. You know exactly what I'm talking about. I went to go get coffee before work and I turn around and see my son making out with some faggot in the backseat of a car."

Blaine froze.

_I'm screwed._


	4. Chapter 4

**This one was reallllly hard to write! Hopefully I did it justice! This is the last chapter I'm going to post tonight! I am not positive to when I can post more but I promise it will be no later Tuesday. If it is, you can virtually slap me.**

Reminder: This is Kurt's point of view! (next chapter I wont post who's point of view it is. i think u got the hang of it by now c; )

"Hey bud. How was the date? You're home earlier then I thought you'd be."

_Well, Blaine and I were going to hang out longer but we made out a lot then got boners and refused to take care of them In a public restroom so we chose to go home to masturbate. _

"We had a great time but Blaine had to head home for some reason. I'm taking him out again on Saturday, though. I'm introducing him to the glee club at Puck's party."

"Well, you seem very happy. I'm happy for you, sport."

"Yes im very hap-" Kurt looked down at his phone seeing that Blaine was calling him.

"Hold on dad. Blaine is calling me."

"_Hello?"  
"Kurt?"  
"Yes. Blaine, what's wrong?"  
"Can...can you come and get me? My dad hit me and...I'll explain when I see you just...please...I can't stay here anymore."  
"Uhm...sure. Yeah, of course. Just give me you address and I'll be right over."_

Blaine gave Kurt his address and hung up.

"Bud I'm not comfortable with you going to this boys hous-"

"His dad hit him. He wants me to bring him here. He doesn't want to stay at home right now."

"Oh. Then go get him. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. I'll be okay. Thanks."

Kurt was a nervous wreck when he was driving to Blaine's house. _What did he mean when he said that his dad hit him ? Did he smack him? Did he punch him? Is he hurt? What made his dad do that? Is his dad always like that?_

Kurt showed up to Blaine's house and called Blaine.

"_Blaine I'm outside."_  
"_Okay. I'm coming outside."_

As soon as Kurt saw Blaine he saw his black eye.

Once Blaine got into the car, Kurt pulled him into a tight hug.

"Oh my god Blaine what happened? Are you okay? Why did your dad hit you?"

"Because I'm gay."

"...What?"

"My dad hates me because I'm gay, Kurt. He went to go get coffee and he saw us making out in your car. When I got home he pushed me up against the wall and punched me right in the face. He said he caught me with some "faggot boy" making out and I told him that it was because I'm gay and I like you. He said that he hates me and that I'm a disgrace...then he shoved me up against the desk and I fell down and hit my head."

Blaine was now crying and Kurt couldn't help but shed a tear as well.

_No Kurt. You can't cry. You have to stay strong here and help him out._

"I'm so sorry Blaine. You're coming home with me and you're gonna stay with me as long as you need to."

"Will your parents mind?"

"My mother wont considering she's dead. Dad won't once we tell him what happened."

"Okay...and about your mom...I'm sor-"

"Blaine no this is about you right now not about me. Let's go."

Kurt kissed Blaine on his forehead and drove away.

Kurt held Blaine's hand all the way home. He just wanted Blaine to know that there are people here for him and that he'll always be here for him.

"Thank you for calling me Blaine."

"I needed you, Kurt. I know that sounds crazy because we've only been on one date but I was hurting and I needed you. You make me feel better and I just needed to be near you."

"That's not crazy. I'll always be here."

Moments later they showed up at Kurt's house. They walked inside and went to find Burt.

"Dad?"

"Yeah Bud I'm in here. Is Blaine okay?"

"Yes. He's right here."

"Hi Blaine. I'm Mr. Hummel. Call me Burt, though."

"Thank you Burt. It's very nice to meet you."

"Geez kid. You have a crazy shiner right there."

"Yes. And it hurts really bad." Blaine laughed lightly.

"Your dad did this to you?"

"Yup."

"Now, why don't you tell me how this happened."

They all sat down and Blaine told Burt the story. Burt was absolutely disgusted. Why would somebody do this to their son?

"Okay Blaine. You're staying here tonight. You can stay here as long as you need. But uhm boys...you guys are obviously physically attracted to eachother if you were...uhm...making out and stuff. So, keep the door open, okay? I don't want you being inappropriate in my house.

"I assure you Burt that we won't be. Thank you so much for letting me stay." Blaine smiled and walked with Kurt to his room.

"So...do you want to watch a movie Blaine?"

"Yeah. I'd like that."

Kurt and Blaine settled on having a Grey's Anatomy marathon, since Kurt had all the seasons on DVD.

They sat up on Kurt's bed, Blaine with his head on Kurt's shoulder. Halfway through the second episode, Kurt moved closer and put his arm around Blaine and let Blaine snuggle on Kurt's lap. Kurt played with Blaine's gelled hair, twisting a curly strand that Blaine had missed.

_Man, I feel so bad for Blaine. He has to go through all of this and I have the perfect life for a gay boy. No bullying, great friends, a dad who loves me. Blaine has none of that. I'm going to make sure that he has me no matter what. He needs somebody, so why not somebody who cares about him as much as I do?_

Kurt planted a kiss to Blaine's head. Blaine tilted his head up looking at Kurt. Kurt smiled and leaned down, kissing Blaine gently on the lips. It was short but with so much intimacy and so much care.

_I can't believe how much Blaine means to me. He's so perfect. I wish other people saw what I saw. But I'm going to make sure he knows how perfect I think he is._

Kurt bend down and caught Blaine in another kiss, this one deeper than the one before. Their tongues meeting and moving against each other, and Blaine humming in Kurt's mouth. Kurt could feel Blaine smiling in the kiss. He knew that Blaine was just as happy as he was. This wasn't a needy kiss like in his car. This was a loving kiss between two people who really care about each other.

"Blaine, you make me want to be your boyfriend." Kurt laughed and let Blaine snuggle even closer to him.

"Good. Because I intend on making you my boyfriend." Blaine winked and kissed Kurt again.

"So...are you asking me?"

"Are you saying yes?"

"Yes!"

Blaine jumped up and pulled Kurt into a deep kiss and pulled Kurt on top of him. This was just like the one in Kurt's car. Needy and passionate. By this time they were both hard. Once Blaine realized that Kurt was hard, he took full advantage and thrust up onto Kurt's hard on.

"Blain-SHIT! Blaine do that again. Ple...please."

Kurt started thrusting into Blaine as well. Their hips met a rhythm and they were panting and breathing heavily and making quiet moans. They were trying to control themselves, seeing as Kurt's door was open.

"Hold on." Kurt then got up and went to close the door.

"Kurt...your dad said to keep it open."

"We'll open it back up once we're done with this. I get loud when I come." Kurt winked and jumped back on top of Blaine.

They started thrusting again, now more needy and less careful, making more noises. They were both getting close and their thrusts started getting more erotic. Blaine came first breathing heavily and moaning Kurt's name deeply. Hearing Blaine say his name like that sent Kurt over the edge. He rode through his orgasm practically squealing Blaine's name and trying his best not to scream.

Kurt rolled over to the side of the bed and started catching his breath.

"Well, I need to clean up...and do laundry. I'm gonna shower. You can shower when I'm done."

"Okay. Kurt...thank you...that was...amazing. I know it wasn't...sex...but that was amazing and you were the first person I've ever let do that with me. Just...thank you so much."

"It was my first time doing something like that too, Blaine. You don't need to thank me."

Kurt showered fairly quickly. When he was dressed he walked out of the bathroom to find Blaine asleep on the bed. Kurt smiled and pressed a kiss to Blaine's head before walking out of the room to give Blaine a chance to get some sleep.

_How did I get so lucky to find somebody this great? I'm going to make sure that Blaine Anderson feels just as special as he is. I will do anything to make him know that I care about him and that I'd do anything for him._

**Yay some fluffy Klaine! Blaine's dad is a bitch, huh? Okay, next chapter is Puck's party! I guarantee smut so yaaaaay . I hope that chapter was good! **

Tags: blaine, burt, glee, klaine, kurt


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again! Okay, this chapter is literally the hardest one I've written so far. You'll see a little bit more of what goes on in the mind of Mr. Blaine Anderson ;). He may not be as confident and happy as he is in the show so sighhh I'm mean doing that to him I like him. ****  
****Eh, no warnings. A little smut. Not too bad. Not gonna get too graphic until possibly later. I have TONS of ideas ;D.****  
****I do not own Glee or any of these characters, unless I choose to create random characters in later chapters WHICH MIGHT HAPPEN. other than that, RIB gets all the credit yay.****  
****Okay, here's Puck's party.****  
****OH! Big reminder that when I use **_this _**font, it means that the character is thinking that, not saying it! :)**

The next few days flew by rather quickly. Blaine decided to stay with Kurt for the rest of the weekend. They told Burt about their relationship and he was pretty happy about it, but he had made it very clear that Blaine would now be sleeping on the couch. Kurt was a little bit upset about it but Blaine understood.

_Oh my gosh thank you Burt. It's not that I don't like snuggling up next to Kurt. I do. I feel at home when I'm around him, which scares me. I'm falling for him super quickly and I don't want to go to fast and get too whipped to him but then lose him. I won't be able to handle that. Jeremiah hurt me pretty badly and I cant let that happen again. We just need to take things slowly...I don't want to break up with him, God no, I just want to take things at a slower pace and enjoy Kurt in any way that I can._

Today was the day of Puck's party and to be completely honest, Blaine was nervous as hell. He had never met anybody else besides Kurt. Kurt had told him all about them, though. They seemed cool but he wasn't too sure about how they would think of him. He tried dressing to impress. (Of course Kurt had to make the overall decision on what he would wear.) He was wearing a black polo with dark blue skinny (not overly skinny) jeans. His hair wasn't gelled as much as usual. His shirt and jeans were tight enough to compliment his body fairly well.

Kurt drove them to the party. When they got there, they were automatically approached by everybody. Kurt introduced Blaine and some people recognized him from competitions.

_Man, all these kids love Kurt so much. I hope they like me. They seem to know who I am, or at least recognize me. They're really nice kids. Rachel is...interesting. But nice! Finn is a cool dude. Puck is a badass. He's already drunk! Santana and Brittany are very...different. They do make a cute couple, though. Mercedes is fabulous I just love her to death. Tina and Mike don't say much...but Mike sure does love to dance. Sam...I can't tell if he's gay or no-oh...he's making out with Quinn. Okay, he's not gay. Quinn is very beautiful and she's very sweet. Artie is really cool, although I have no idea why he says "Preach" all the time for EVERYTHING. haha I'm gonna get along with these kids just fine._

"So Blaine, you sing great. I loved your duet with that other boy um..." Puck was thinking hard about what he had heard the other boys name was.

_Oh no._

"Jeremiah...his...his name is Jeremiah."

_Why did Puck have to mention the duet? That was the first day I had told Jeremiah I had loved him. It was the day Jeremiah said that he didn't love me back and that he was leaving me for somebody else. It was the first time I had ever cried myself to sleep. It was the night I promised myself I would never give my heart out to somebody again. But Kurt...he's...he's so special. And I know he'd never do that to me...at least I think he won't. Yet, I never thought Jeremiah would either. NO BLAINE STOP IT. Just have a good time with your new...friends(?) and your boyfriend. Worry about all of this later._

Halfway through the night everybody was drunk. Kurt didn't have to be the designated driver because he and Blaine were just gonna stay at Puck's for the night, so he got pretty drunk as well.

"Kuuurt baby, come wifh me to a bedroooom."

"Blaine, we're pretty druunk. I dunno if that would be a real good idea."

"Pleaseeeeeeeee! Kuuuuuuuuurt. I'm hard and I must find release before I die!"

"You're ridiculouuus Blaine. Come wiith me." Kurt winked and dragged Blaine to Puck's spare room.

As soon as they got inside the room their lips connected. The kiss was sloppy and needy and was more tongue and teeth than lips. They closed the door and hurried over to the bed, never disconnecting their lips. Blaine pushed Kurt onto the bed and laid on top of him straddling their hips. Kurt grabbed Blaine's shirt and pulled it off of his head, throwing it to the floor. Blaine then proceeded to do the same to Kurt. Kurt rolled over, pinning Blaine underneath him. He then began sucking on Blaine's neck, being sure to leave a mark to let everybody know that Blaine was his. Blaine moaned at Kurt's lips on his neck.

Blaine thrust up into Kurt and Kurt threw his head back letting out a deep moan. He cupped Blaine's erection through his jeans, causing Blaine to scream due to the friction. Blaine began thrusting up into Kurt's hand until Kurt pushed him down and told him to stop.

Kurt undid the buttons on Blaine's pants and pulled them down slowly, Blaine feeling release on his aching cock. Kurt tugged them off the rest of the way and discarded them to who knows where. He then continued stroking Blaine, now with only underwear covering him.

Blaine was getting needy and knew that he didn't want to come in his underwear so he pulled them down as well. Kurt was suprised with how needy and lustful Blaine looked. Kurt stared at Blaine's throbbing cock for a moment, taking in the beauty of it, before grabbing it again and stroking. He would occasionally press over the tip of the cock, causing Blaine to make the most beautiful noises. Kurt began stroking himself as well and moaning into Blaine's neck.

"Nahhgh-shit KURT im gonaa..."

"Come for me, Blaine. Scream my name like how I'm going to be screaming yours."

That is when Blaine lost it. His eyes rolled back and he was screaming Kurt's name and thrusting hard into Kurt's hand, getting come on both of their chests. Kurt followed right after into his jeans. They took a few moment to breathe before Blaine noticed that Kurt had kept his pants on the entire time.

"Nooow Kurt! That is not fair! You didn't have as much fun as I diiid. Next time I'M gonna make you come and scream my name okay baby?"

"Okay Blaaaine. Let's go to sleeppp. Goodnight."

"Goodnight bootiful."

Blaine woke up with a huge headache. He didn't remember where he was or who he was with...until he saw Kurt next to him. It didn't take him long to realize that he was naked. Suddenly all the memories from last night were flashing back and he began freaking out.

_Blaine! You are such an idiot how could you let that happen? You were supposed to take things slowly! You weren't supposed to let yourself get so caught up in a boy again. You would never let yourself give your body to another man again. You gotta get outta here. You've gotta get out of here NOW._

Blaine was startled when the lying man next to him started to speak.

"Morning baby." Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine on the cheek.

"Um, goodmorning Kurt. Did you sleep okay?"

"Of course I slept great, I was next to you! Did you?"

"No not really. I...well, my hangover is really bad and I had a really bad headache all night."

"Awh, sweetie I'm sorry. We shouldn't have drank."

"Hell no we shouldn't have."

"Blaine...what's wrong? You're in a bad mood right now."

_Just do it._

"I want to break up."

_Why did I just do that?_

"But...Blaine...if it's about what happened last night I'm sorry...I..I just couldn't help myself. You looked so amazing and we were both drunk and it just seemed right...Blaine...say something."

"I need to get out of here. I can't keep doing this with you. I'm not going to be able to stop and you're going to end up hurting me just like Jeremiah did. I thought he cared about me, too. Our relationship was just like this one. We moved way too quickly and I ended up being fucked over. He got tired of me and left me as soon as I said that I loved him. I can't do this again, Kurt. I'm sorry."

"Fine. If you think that I'm going to hurt you like that dude did then think that. I'd never hurt you and I can't believe that you don't even trust me or care about me enough to see where this relationship could go."

"Don't you get it?" Blaine was getting really frustrated now. "I care about you way too much! I can't care for you this much yet. It's unnatural and it scares me! And you're just going to end up hurting me. Everybody does."

Kurt was on the verge of tears when Blaine said those words.

"Blaine, I'd like to help you but you won't let me. You never open up. And if you just "know" that I'm going to hurt you why did you ask me to be your boyfriend anyways? Why did you get my hopes up, thinking that I could be happy again? Because you know what Blaine? YOU'RE the one who hurt ME. You're selfish. You're selfish and I'm glad that you ended this now. I get to see your true colors."

With that, Kurt left the room and said his goodbyes. Blaine walked out a moment later and said his goodbyes as well. The drive home was silent and awkward. The tension in the car was unbearable. Burt wouldn't be home when they got home so Blaine could just get his stuff and leave without having to answer any questions. Blaine had to walk home. Thank god he didn't live way too far.

When they got back to Kurt's house, Kurt locked himself up in the bathroom and started crying. Blaine heard him crying and couldn't help but get a little choked up as well. He had never meant to hurt Kurt. It had just happened so fast that he didn't know what to do and it was scary as hell for him. But he proceeded in getting his things and leaving without saying goodbye to Kurt.

_This was for the best. It had to be done this way. It had to be now before I was in too deep. Before he hurt me. Shit, I just feel so aweful. Seeing his face like that...so hurt. And hearing him cry in the bathroom was the worst part yet. I can't even think about it without wanting to cry. But it's better this way. My heart is safe._

**Sorry guys. That was mean of me, I know. Next chapter we get to see how Kurt feels and how he reacts to losing Blaine! But I promise you that Blaine won't like it! I will also skip through time a little bit and have them start school! I hope this chapter was good. It was really hard to write omg. Oh, and if you have read up to this point THANK YOU! :) it means so much.**


End file.
